Intermezzo
by A Dream You've Chased
Summary: [Oneshot]1: Un movimiento que viene entre las secciones de principales de un trabajo musical extendido. 2: Breve interludio… Byahana


_**Disclaimer: **A mi no me pertenecen los personajes, estos le pertenecen a Kubo Tite razón por la cual yo no estoy haciendo ningún tipo de ganancia con esta historia._

_**Resumen: **(One-shot)1: Un movimiento que viene entre las secciones de principales de un trabajo musical extendido. 2: Breve interludio… Byahana_

_**A/N: **Es la primera vez que intento escribir esta pareja en particular en español, pero creo que estará bien. Ahora no quiero que piensen que yo odio a Hisana porque no es así, es mas tengo mucho que agradecerle, pero pienso que todos necesitamos una nueva oportunidad para amar y Byakuya no es la excepción, después de todo quien no ha tenido al menos una Hisana en toda su vida y ha dicho que nunca va a volver amar de esa manera._

_Créame yo ya tuve a mi "Hisana" y después de él yo quede como Byakuya, con el pensamiento que no podría olvidarlo y amar de nuevo, pero la vida me dio otra oportunidad y creo que lo mismo puede pasar con Byakuya, claro no de un golpe sino que poco a poco. Después de todo el primer amor nunca lo olvidas, aunque se haya perdido y tú sigas con tu vida, este sigue latente._

_**Advertencias: **La verdad ninguna, no mencionare nada del manga o del anime porque ha decir verdad hace mucho que no veo ninguno y debo ponerme al tanto de estos. Así que no se preocupen no hay spoilers, solo es lo que yo medio me imagine._

* * *

"**Intermezzo"**

_One-shot._

….Sangre y Sudor…

….Desesperación y Esperanza…

Esto chocaba constantemente en los últimos meses desde la traición de los capitanes Aizen, Gin y Tousen, que para muchos ya habían perdido el respeto que habían tenido para ellos cuando habían sido capitanes, con algunas excepciones que aun no se liberaban de las cadenas de un pasado que aun los unían a estos.

Pero para varios no tomo mucho trabajo el odiarlos como nunca habían odiado a alguien en toda su vida, las acciones que estos habían cometido lo habían hecho muchísimo mas fácil el lograrlo y desear acabar con mas rapidez con ellos.

Sin embargo no había sido algo fácil, Aizen había planeado todo muy bien y con la ayuda de Hyounkuo que había extraído del cuerpo de Rukia las cosas se habían hecho muy difíciles, al punto que al principio tuvieron que mandaran a unos cuantos al mundo Humano para ver como estaba la situación, eso fue antes de que todo se tornara en una gran guerra en la que absolutamente todos en la Sociedad de las Almas participaban.

Los primeros meses habían sido ciclos de pelea sin parar, con muchos heridos y baja, en la que parecía que el enemigo les llevaba una delantera increíble y que la derrota seria aplastante. Pero nadie se rindió y siguieron adelante, eventualmente lograron nivelarse con el enemigo y actualmente tenía más ventajas que estos y la victoria parecía sonreírles a ellos.

A pesar de tener la ventaja, aun tenían que pelear sin descanso, cualquier discrepancia en lo que realizaban actualmente podría ser utilizada por el enemigo para volver a tomar el control de la situación, la mayor parte de esta responsabilidad caía en los capitanes y sub.-capitanes de todas las divisiones, de alguna manera el solo verlos les daba a los demás shinigamis una sensación de seguridad y valentía que los llevaba a seguir peleando.

Ha decir verdad los capitanes, incluyendo a Ichigo, Urahara y Yoruichi que era los capitanes suplentes de las divisiones sin capitán, y los subcapitanes se tomaban muy enserio esto, así que se podía entender como uno de ellos se sentiría si por culpa de un estúpido grupo de Arankars desesperados fuera herido y confinado a estar en recuperación por un día en la división cuatro.

Eso era lo que le estaba pasando exactamente a Kuchiki Byakuya, capitán de la sexta división, por ordenes de Yamamoto había tenido que quedarse en recuperación durante el resto del día. Cabe decir que la decisión no había complacido a Byakuya en lo más mínimo, pero la verdad no le quedaba más opción que obedecer las órdenes que se le habían dado.

Sin encontrar nada mejor que hacer decidió salir, se fue a la veranda que miraba hacia el jardín en el salón de recuperación de la división y se sentó ahí en el más profundo silencio, paso ahí tres horas, sin mover ni un solo músculo y sin que nadie lo molestara, la verdad creyó que nadie lo molestaría pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-"Veo, que Iemura no mentía cuando me informo que se encontraba aquí, Kuchiki-taichou"- Una gentil voz dijo.

El aludido no tuvo que darse vuelta para saber quien era, mantuvo su mirada en el jardín aun cuando sentía a su visitante acercarse a él, no paso mucho antes de que la persona se sentara a su lado, levemente ojos grises se posaron en la figura de la gentil capitana de la división cuatro, Unohana Retsu, antes de que volvieran a mirar un punto inespecífico del jardín.

Por largos instantes ambos capitanes se quedaron en un silencio profundo, que extrañamente no era ni frió o incomodo, como usualmente sucedía al estar cerca de él. Claro que no todas las personas eran como Unohana, la capitana tenía una paciencia que rivalizaba con su inteligencia y amabilidad, así que era un poco obvio que ella no se sentiría ni intimidada o molestada por su fría actitud.

Byakuya no podía evitar el sentirse un poco incomodo con eso, ha decir verdad desde hacia cincuenta años el capitán ya se había acostumbrado a estar en incómodos y fríos silencios con cualquier persona, incluso con su hermana adoptiva, la única persona con la que nunca había sufrido de tales incómodos silencios, además de su madre, había sido la ya difunta Hisana, pero a veces incluso Hisana no había soportado permanecer mucho tiempo en esos silencios, en especial cuando el estaba de mal humor, claro había sido algo raro pero había pasado.

Pero Unohana había permanecido a su lado, en un tranquilo silencio, sin mover ni un músculo y observando el jardín, como que si no le importara en lo más mínimo el hecho de que él, aunque su expresión no lo mostrara, estaba obviamente de mal humor, pero la capitana no se había movido ni un milímetro y la expresión de su rostro mantenía la misma calma de siempre.

-"¿Qué hace aun aquí, Unohana-taichou?"- Byakuya al fin pregunto.

Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –"Pues haciéndole compañía"-

-"Hmm"- Él replico sin mucho mostrar mucho interés, aunque si lo tenia –"No tiene pacientes que ver"-

-"Ara, ara, por si no lo ha notado, Kuchiki-taichou, usted es uno"- Ella contesto con un tono algo burlón –"Además no hay muchos pacientes hoy y si los hubiera tengo mi confianza puesta en mi división"-

Él jefe del clan Kuchiki encaro una ceja –"¿Qué no hay muchos pacientes hoy?"-

-"No, hoy las cosas han estado extrañamente en calma, unos pequeños ataques pero nada que no sea controlable, así que no se preocupe que no se perdió de mucho Kuchiki-taichou"- Ella ignoro la mirada fría y de desden que él le dio después de haber dicho estas palabras, sin embrago su expresión era seria –"Esto es solo la relativa calma antes de la tormenta, porque es probable que Aizen venga con un contraataque muy fuerte en contra de nosotros"-

Otro silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, las palabras de Unohana eran ciertas, podría, no, era seguro que eso era lo que Aizen estaba planeando, el reunir a todas su fuerzas mas fuertes y planear un ataque masivo en contra de ellos, también era posible que en esos pequeños ataques Aizen hubiera mandado a los mas débiles para deshacerse de ellos de una sola vez y que no fueran un estorbo en el ataque mas fuerte y organizado que tenia planeado en contra de las Sociedad de las Almas.

Si eso en verdad iba a pasar, él no tenia nada que hacer ahí además era obvio que talvez los demás habían sospechado lo mismo y estaban preparando sus divisiones con posibles estrategias de contraataque mientras él se encontraba ahí y la división estaba en manos de Renji, no tenia que salir de ahí…

-"Kuchiki-taichou"- Ella le llamo suavemente y manteniendo su vista en el jardín –"Usted aun tiene que descansar y recuperar su reiatsu, no servirá de mucho si esta débil, además téngale confianza a su vice-capitán y si usted lo desea puedo llamarlo para que venga a verlo y pueda darle ordenes para que se cumplan antes de su regreso mañana"-

Byakuya no demostró su sorpresa cuando ella dijo esto, era sorprendente como Unohana había podido adivinar sus pensamientos tan fácilmente y detenerlo antes de que pensara hacer un movimiento, aunque la verdad no debería ser tanta sorpresa después de todo ella era una sanadora y era reconocido que ellos eran muy sensitivos, siendo Unohana la capitana y la mejor sanadora de todos es obvio que ella seria la mas sensitiva de todos.

-"Si no es molestia"- Él dijo al fin.

-"Claro que no"- Ella contesto suavemente antes de ponerse de pie –"Le diré a alguien que le diga a Abarai-fukotaichou que venga lo mas rápido que pueda"-

Dicho esto la capitana de la división cuatro salio de la habitación dejándolo solo, él no pudo evitar el sentirse un tanto, la verdad no podía explicar exactamente que era, solo sabia que sintió un leve vació cuando la presencia de Unohana se marcho de ese lugar. Era extraño, Byakuya sabia que la siempre gentil y tranquila aura de la capitana reconfortaba a todos los que estuvieran a su lado, incluso le había pasado a él cuando ella lo trato personalmente sus heridas después de haber salvado a Rukia, pero esta era la primera vez que sentía ese vació cuando ella se iba.

Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo pensando en eso cuando oyó la puerta de nuevo abrirse y cerrarse antes de sentir el familiar reiatsu de la capitana de la división cuatro acercándose a él. La mujer no se sentó a su lado inmediatamente sino que primero le coloco una taza de té enfrente de él, antes de darse la vuelta sentarse a su lado y tomar la taza de té que había traído para ella.

-"Le envié el mensaje a Abarai-fukotaichou"- Ella informo con mucha suavidad –"Pero parece que esta en el mundo humano con un grupo de shinigamis y le darán el mensaje el momento en que regrese"-

-"Gracias"- Él dijo con mucha seriedad.

-"No tiene que ser tan serio conmigo"- Ella dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –"¿O es que esa mascara es cómoda para usted?"-

Con algo de sorpresa él se volvió para verla levemente y fue ahí cuando noto que ella traía el cabello suelto y la venda que cubría su mano derecha –"¿Qué le paso, Unohana-taichou?"-

-"Ohh, esto"- Lentamente ella levanto su mano derecha haciendo que parte de la manga de su yucata se deslizara un poco y revelara que todo su brazo estaba vendado –"Pues fue un pequeño inconveniente que tuve con un enemigo al intentar ayudar a un grupo de la división trece"-

-"¿Le ordenaron que descansara, Unohana-taichou?"- Él pregunto seriamente.

-"Me descubrió Kuchiki-taichou, a mi también se me ordenó que descansara"- Ella admitió mientras reía gentilmente al ser atrapada –"Me supuse que estaría aburrido, así que vine a hacerle compañía"-

Él solo volvió a mirar al jardín –"Como usted quiera"-

-"Hmm"- Levanto la taza de té y tomo un poco de este –"Debería tomar un poco del té, le ayudara"-

No dijo nada, solo tomo la taza de té y la acerco a su rostro, notando de inmediato el aromático aroma del líquido que descansaba en la pequeña taza de porcelana, tomo un poco de este solo para notar que su sabor le era muy familiar y no tardo mucho en identificar que ese era el mismo té que le habían estado dando cuando había estado en recuperación en esta división.

Según le habían dicho, al menos según lo que Rukia le había dicho, ese era un té especial que la división cuatro preparaba para acelerar la recuperación del reiatsu. Ha decir verdad él ya había oído de es té y varios se habían quejado que era demasiado amargo y era una tortura tomárselo, sin embargo el té que él estaba tomando tenia un sabor muy agradable, ni tan dulce ni muy amargo.

-"Unohana-taichou"- Él llamo a la capitana con un tono serio –"¿Es acaso este el té que ayuda a acelerar la recuperación del reiatsu?"-

Ella levemente volvió a verlo –"Efectivamente"- Noto que él se quedo viendo el té algo extrañado –"Se pregunta porque no sabe tan amargo como todos dicen"-

-"Ha decir verdad si"- Él admitió con mucha seriedad.

Ella rió levemente –"Bueno eso es porque yo lo hice, al igual que los que tomo cuando estuvo aquí"-

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso y se dedicaron solamente a tomar el té, disfrutar de la vista al jardín y la compañía del otro, de vez en cuando hablaban de cualquier pequeñez que no tenia nada que ver con la situación actual en la que se encontraban, era una manera de olvidar lo que estaba pasando y regresar a la realidad con mas fuerza aun.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta que ambos habían llegado y alcanzado un nuevo nivel de comprensión el uno con el otro y talvez la próxima vez que hablaran ambos podrían quitar un poco de sus mascaras, porque Unohana al igual que Byakuya usaba una aunque fuera distinta, y ver mas del verdadero interior del otro.

Su pequeño tiempo juntos terminó cuando un miembro de la división cuatro llego a avisar de la llegada de Renji para hablar con Byakuya, ha decir verdad por unos momentos ambos habían olvidado que Renji iba a llegar. Unohana ordeno que lo dejaran pasar para hablar con su capitán, luego se puso de pie y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de despedida a Byakuya antes de irse para dejarlos hablar.

Su conversación e interacción había sido un pequeño intermedio aparte de la realidad en la que estaban viviendo en esos momentos y algo que ambos esperaran se repitiera de nuevo, pero por el momento ambos debían asumir sus roles de capitanes y ayudar a llevar esa guerra a un final.

* * *

_Nada mal para ser un primer intento, creo, a mí me gusta y fue un momento medio sutil entre ambos capitanes._

_Talvez para la próxima pueda hacer algo más, como lo digo, mas adelantado al futuro¿Quién sabe? Todo depende de mi imaginación y de que si no decido sacar una UA. _


End file.
